Meeting Place
by Keith00919
Summary: This is a fanfic about Hiroki My Oc  and Kyouko Sakura.  A crossover of negima too. because of the spells   My Oc Hiroki Matsuoka is Finding a bench in the park, then he met kyouko.  then the story starts...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hiroki Matsuoka's POV**

"Hya! Today was really a Tiring Day!" I said while walking from Mitakihara middle school to the Park.

The thing I saw in the park was… "There are no bench's left!"

I said while thinking "where could I seat?"

Then suddenly I saw a red-haired girl seating on a bench with nobody else,

"It's A Chance!" I shouted with a smile on my face at that time many people were looking at me.

After that embarrassing scene, I came and said shyly to the red-haired girl

"Uhm... Miss Can I seat beside you?"

"Uh, it's ok" she said ignorantly while eating an apple

"Thanks" I said while opening my bag

As I sat beside her, I noticed something really fluffy inside my bag, as I pulled it from my bag, I saw it's form, it's a Sandwich!

"Ah! This is the sandwich from my locker this morning!" I said with astonishment, then as I take a bite of the sandwich, I tasted something really bad.

"Blah! What's with this Sandwich!" I shouted with anger. Then I got the people's attention again….

"If you don't like the taste, can I have it?" she said while looking at me, ignorantly.

"e-eto is it alright even I took a bite of it?"

"Not really, Don't waste food. I'll kill you"

"Yeah right, yes, you can have it"

"Thanks" she said as she ate the sandwich

"Uh.. miss may I know your name?" I said while looking at her

"Kyouko Sakura" she said while eating the sandwich

"Uh eto.. Kyouko right? I'm Hiroki Matsuoka, ninth grader at Mitakihara middle school , What school are you studying"

"I ain't study." She said

"why?" I asked her

"I don't have money" she replied

"I'll make a plan" I said to her as I hold her shoulder's tightly

"do as you like" she replied ignorantly

"then.. you'll go to school starting tomorrow!" I said while hugging her

After that scene something happened…

**Kyouko Sakura's POV**

"They're here" I whispered

"who?" He said

"The witches'" I replied to him

"You mean witch? Like Beatrice? Lambdadelta? Bernkastel?" he said with a joking face

*Writer: ha-ha, hiroki loves watching the when they cry 3(umineko no naku koro ni*

"not them" I replied seriously

"then what kind?" he asked

"I can't describe it in words, but as far as I know they could attack now."I replied

"heh? Uh eto.. Kyouko What kind of mascot is that? And where are we?" he asked

"that's the witch I'm talking about, I'll answer your questions later" I said to him carelessly

"eh? Why is it looking at me?" he said

"how'd you know?"I said as I held his hand

"I really don't know, but I can feel its despair, deep inside" he said while looking down

"Anyway, before it can harm us, we need to defeat it!" I said before transforming

"What can I do to help you?"

"Try to scan it!" I shouted

"Ok, I'll try!" he replied

*Writer: the fierce battle continues*

"Kyouko! I'm finished scanning!" he shouted from afar

"Gyaa! thanks Hiroki!" I replied to him

"Kyouko! You're bleeding! Are you alright!" he shouted

"I'm alright just say the results of the scanning!" I shouted

"Witches' name: unknown!, weak at magical attacks! Strong at Physical attacks!" he replied with a worried face

"S-shit! Strong at physical attacks you mean!" I shouted while asking

"yes!, I'll try to help you by using the spells that my grandpa taught me!" he shouted seriously

"Don't! I don't want you to get in trouble!" I shouted unto him

"B-but! You're bleeding! I can't waste your hard work for just saving a mere human like me!" he shouted seriously

"I can do this don't worry" I said while smiling as the blood drips from my clothes

"K-KYOUKO! THERE ARE TWO OF THEM!" he told me

"e-eh! Ah!" I got attacked from behind; it gave me a severe wound

"Kyouko! Even you rejected my offer, I'll help you!, Ras tel Ma Scir Magister!

Fragranta Floris, Meis Amicis Vigorem, Vitalitatem, Auram Salutarem! Reflectio!"

He said while looking at his book

*Writer: Then suddenly, Kyouko's Wounds is suddenly healed!*

"Thanks Hiroki!" I said as she began attacking the witch

"Ras tel Ma Scir Magister! Practe Bigi Nar "Ardescat"/"Vente"/"Lux"" he said as he pulled his wand from his bag

"STOP USING YOUR MAGIC! HIROKI!" I shouted to him from behind

"I'm sorry but I have to, Ras tel Ma Scir Magister! Vertatur tempestas aestiva, illis carcarem circumvertentem. Flans Carcer Venti Vertentis!" he said without hesitating..

"I SAID STOP IT!" I said to him

"I'm really sorry…. Kyouko, I want to tell you, the next spell that I'll be using, will be able to make me sleep. So I want you to Make The Incantation"He whispered to me.

"stop, I don't want to cause you any trouble…." I said slowly…

"Just read this…" he said to me

He Made me read the scriptures inside his book…

"Ras tel Ma Scir Magister! Aer et Aqua, Facti Nebula Illis Somnum Brevem! Nebula Hypnotica!" I shouted without hesitation

Then, As I Read The Meaning and Information

=English: "Air and Water, Create a fog to make them sleep for a short while! Hypnotic Mist!"

A light fog appears around the caster, causing anyone else within its range to fall asleep for a short time. It is also possible to affect only one person by this spell, by exchanging "illis" for "his" within the incantation=

I was shocked, I saw him and the witch they fell asleep.. Hiroki was holding some kind of paper… I saw something written to it.. it says there "It's Your Chance… Defeat it now…."

"Yeah… Thanks Hiroki, I'll do it.." I said while looking at him

"Hyaa!" I said as I attack the witch

*Then The Battle Ends *

After I Ended the Battle, Things Got Back to normal…. I saw Him Sleeping in The Bench, Then He woke up, he smiled at me.

" H-Hiroki.. L-Let's Go To School T-Tomorrow…" I said to him Shyly

"Ok! Starting tomorrow, We'll be going to school Together!, Oh. Sorry I have to go. Bye Kyouko!" he replied to me Happily

**Hiroki Matsuoka's POV**

As I Head back to The Boarding House where I used to live in, I saw all of my Things outside..

The Lady Who owns the boarding house where I lived she said " find a new boarding house! You *** ** ***** !"

"Ok! Ok! I'll Leave!" I said as I Carry all of my things

After that Scene, I came back to the park, I sat on the bench where Kyouko and I Met…

"Hehe.. After all of my Hardships…. Now I'm alone, I know I'm rich, I got all of my credit cards, thank god, they're not frozen…, well I'll sleep here" I said as I slept at the bench..

Then minutes later, after I slept…. Someone woke me up, as I woke up, I saw a Red haired girl.. wearing a green jacket with stripes… then I recognized her It's Kyouko!

"Yeah, What do you need?" I said to her as I scratch my eyes

"Why are you sleeping here?" she said to me as she sat beside me

"e-eto.. how should I put this… I got kicked out on the boarding house where I used to live in.." I said to her with a joking face

"This is not a joke.. Come with me" she said to me seriously

"E-EH? Why?" I asked her

"Just shut up!"she shouted

*After That Scene*

"Where are we?" I asked her with embarrassment

"In My House" she said while looking at me

"*In My Mind: Hah, I'm Taller Than Her! Haha!"

"Go." She said

"Go To What?" I asked

"GO TO SLEEP!" She shouted

"Uh…Ok." I replied as I lay to my futon

**The End**

**This is Just A Fanfiction, If you noticed some u know hard to understand phrases just tell it.. I'll change. A cross over.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Kyouko Sakura's POV**

"Hiroki! Wake up!" I said as I kick his head off…

"Yeah, 5 minutes more …" he said while sleeping

"Grr… HOW MANY TIMES DID YOU SAY THAT! YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" I shouted at his ear..

"Ras tel Ma scir Magister… Aer et Aqua, Facti Nebula Illis Somnum Brevem! Nebula Hypnotica!" he said accidentally

*Then an Alien Geometries occurred….

Alien Geometries- The barriers around the witches, and the witches themselves, are this. It simultaneously is and isn't two-dimensional.*

"W-where the heck am i?" I said as I stood up

"huah… eh? Kyouko, Where are we?" hiroki said while scratching his head

"hah, oh yeah, I forgot to answer your questions yesterday, so your question is where are we right?, yeah yeah… were inside a certain Witch's barrier" I said while thinking

" Oh…. AMAZING!" He said with astonishment

"What's So Amazing? Here we are.. another problem.."

"Hey, Kyouko.. Who is that?" he said while pointing at a black-haired girl

"Ah, She's Akemi Homura, One of Your Underclassmen I think" I said dumbfounded

"Kyouko! She's Being Attacked!" he said worriedly

"Nah.. Don't worry, she'll be okay" I said while eating some POCKY

"B-But! She has so many wounds!" he said while clinging unto me

"Kay' Do what you like" I said ignorantly

"Okay! MEA VIRGA!" He said while opening his right hand

*his staff returned to him*

"Hehe, I think I should change my Clothes.." he said while blushing

"Heh? Why?" I said while thinking

"JUST SO YOU KNOW I'M WEARING MY PAJAMAS!" He said while shouting to me

"Okay, Okay" I said ignorantly

"Hah!"*his clothes changed* "there!" he said while looking at him self

"Most importantly, when are you going to help her?" I asked him

"Okay, I'll help her with all my might!" he said while Going to Homura

**Hiroki Matsuoka's POV**

" Can I help you?" I said as I gave her a serious face

"Do as you like" she replied ignorantly

" Kay' You Said That Right? Ras tel Ma Scir Magister! Veniant Spiritus Aeriales Fulgurientes! Cum Fulguratione Flet Tempestas Austrina! Iovis Tempestas Fulguriens!" I shouted fiercely

"W-what was that?" She replied with a shocked expression

"Heh? That Was Jupiter's Lightning Storm" I said to Homura while winking at her

*Writer: My Goodness! Oh I forgot to tell you, if he's in Sorcerer Mode, He's Cool, Great and A Badass*

**Meanwhile.. (Kyouko's Position)**

"H-He's so cool…." Kyouko said while looking at Hiroki

Then Back to …

**Hiroki Matsuoka's POV**

"Homura! Are you alright?" I said to her while carrying her like a princess

"I-I'm alright!, P-Put me Down!" she shouted as she slapped me

"Okay! Okay!" I said as I stopped carrying her

"Ouch!" she shouted angrily

"Lying Huh? Okay, I'll Help You, Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister! Fragrantia Floris, Meis Amicis Vigorem, Vitalitatem, Auram Salutarem! Refectio!" I shouted while casting the spell

"Thanks for healing my Severe wounds, I owe you my life…" she said while blushing

"C'mon! let's Defeat it!" I replied as I looked at her

*BGM: Don't Tie Me Down- Kyla*

Homura Suddenly held my hand, and then she used some kind of spell, Time stop! "but why am moving?" I asked my self

"Stab it!" she shouted at me

"How Can I Stab it?" I asked her

"You can use Magic Right?" she asked

"Uhm Yes. Why?" I answered

"Use some magic to attack it, it seems like its weak at Physical Attacks" she said

"Yes, Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister.. Evocatio Valcyriarum Contubernalia Gladiaria! [Age Capiant!] [Contra Pugnent!]" I shouted

Then suddenly the witch disappeared, it left something strange, a black something.. when I asked Homura about it, Her Answer is "That is What we Call a Grief-seed" then she left

**Kyouko Sakura's POV**

"Heh, he's Great, I liked him, But I don't think that he'll Like Me…" I whispered while eating some apples

"Kyouko!, it's still early, let's go to school!" he said while holding my hand

"uhm y-yes!" I replied while eating

"Eto… Wait! I forgot something!" he said with a worried voice

"Faster, Get it Faster" I said

Then, when he came back, he's holding some kind of cloth…. I-it's a Uniform!

"Here! Kyouko! Where it!" he said while handing the uniform

"H-HEY! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?" I asked him

"heh, I got it from a certain school girl!" he said while smiling

"I-I'm not wearing that kind of clothes" I said while blushing

"hmmm…. Hah…" he said as he raised his hand , then she suddenly snapped

After he snapped, a maid appeared, then he said " call for more" the maid suddenly disappeared, then came back with many comrades..

"Uhm.. Seiko, dress her, using this uniform" he said to the maid

"Certainly, Master" she replied seriously

Then, a butler carried me to a dressing room and a bunch of maid's suddenly grabbed my clothes then they dressed me up using the uniform

"h-huaaaah!" I shouted

After that cursed mother fucking scene

"hah, hah."

"shall we go to school?" he asked me

"y-yes."

A car appeared before us, and someone is outside the car and said "Master, Mistress, please go inside the car, or else the two of you will be late." I'm at the state of shock because of all that I've been hearing, Master-Master. Then calling me a Mistress?, the hell.

"uhm.. Kyouko? Go inside the car" he said while smiling

"I-I don't like" I said while looking at him shyly

"then, I'll just carry you!" he said while carrying me ~bridal style~

"w-wait! Stop!" I said to him

"eto.. sorry but, it's your fault" he said happily

When we got inside the car, it's so cold

"Why is it so cold in here!" I asked him

"Oh... Sorry! I'll just off the aircon"

"n-no!" I said to him

"But you're feeling cold right?"

"No! I'm just joking!"

A few minutes later, I'm like an ice, freezing

"Well, I'll just cover you using my coat" he said while taking his coat off

He suddenly put his coat around my shoulders….

"Master, we've reached the school grounds, shall we take off?" the driver asked

"Yes" he replied firmly

~inside the classroom~

"Uhm... Class, you have a new classmate" the teacher said

As the class murmurs, I entered the room

"Class, Keep Quiet! You have a new classmate, it's Kyouko Sakura"

"K-Kyouko?" Sayaka said questioningly

"Ma'am, Can she sit beside me?" Hiroki asked

"Sure" the teacher answered

~End Of The Chapter~ or ~E.O.T.C.~


End file.
